gtafandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Tampa
O Tampa é um carro potente de duas portas que aparece em Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto IV: The Ballad of Gay Tony e no Grand Theft Auto Online como parte da atualização Surpresa Festiva 2015. É fabricado pela Declasse no Universo HD. Design No "GTA San Andreas", o Tampa se assemelha a um , exceto pela tração traseira e pela grade. Possui rodas de aço simples e pintura incompatível em vários partes da carroceria, indicando que foi montado com peças sobressalentes, tornando-se um dos primeiros carros " Beater " na série GTA. Essas partes não podem ser pintadas para uma única cor no Pay 'n' Spray mas podem ser feitos nas oficinas da TransFender . No entanto, o veículo manterá suas placas de identificação tortas. O Tampa é um dos carros de gangue utilizados pelos Da Nang Boys , uma gangue com sede em San Fierro, San Andreas. ''Episodes From Liberty City'' Em The Lost and Damned e The Ballad of Gay Tony, o Declasse Tampa é redesenhado como um carro potente muito mais robusto que pode encabeçar com o Sabre GT . Partes do exterior do Tampa são baseadas no , enquanto a frente do Tampa lembra um . Sendo um muscle car, o som do motor é semelhante ao de um Sabre GT ou do Dukes. Pode-se ver esportivo uma cor all-over, ou com um esquema de faixa dupla. O trabalho de pintura é baseado em um Ford Mustang Boss 302 1969, com a faixa atravessando o porta-malas. O Tampa no "TLAD" só aparece na abertura do cinema em frente ao Pay 'n' Spray. No entanto, um e-mail enviado pela Rockstar indicou que o carro não era realmente dirigível no jogo. O carro também não está programado para aparecer nas ruas, mesmo que o jogador o mova. O Tampa reaparece no "TBoGT" como um carro totalmente funcional e é uma visão comum no início do jogo. Enquanto ainda falta a logomarca do fabricante, o carro está implícito através da conversa policial para ser um modelo de Bravado , embora seja realmente um modelo Declasse. O Tampa tem o mesmo interior que o Sabre GT . ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' No Grand Theft Auto Online, o Tampa retorna como parte da atualização Surpresa Festiva 2015 e foi lançado na quarta-feira, 23 de dezembro de 2015. O carro mantém o seu design como em "EFLC", exceto por alguns detalhes menores no interior e por padrão, não tem a entrada do capô aéreo (o que pode ser adicionado na Los Santos Customs como modificação do capô, no entanto). As bordas também foram alteradas desde a sua última aparição para combinar com a aparência de um muscle car. Ambas as versões do Tampa (de TBoGT e GTA Online) têm uma marca dizendo "310GT". Perfomance ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' O desempenho de Tampa é, na melhor das hipóteses, abaixo da média, com aceleração lenta e velocidade máxima medíocre, bem como direção pesada e curvas instáveis, como o de um Clover ou um Sabre . ''Episodes from Liberty City'' A performance do Tampa, que é idêntica em "TLAD" e "TBoGT" , é consideravelmente boa em termos de potência bruta. A aceleração do carro é excelente e o carro pode atingir uma velocidade máxima consideravelmente elevada. Isso ocorre porque o carro possui um V8 de 310 cui (5.1L) que produz muito torque a baixas RPM, o que permite que os burnouts sejam realizados com facilidade, a combinação do tamanho grande do motor e a suavidade da suspensão faz com que as curvas sejam um pouco imprevisíveis, no entanto, como o carro pode girar em voltas mais nítidas, se o jogador aplicar nitro no carro, pois o carro gera torque excedente. A frenagem é consideravelmente impressionante considerando o peso do carro, proporcionando o carro com distâncias de parada mais curtas. O veículo é alimentado por um V8 de 310 polegadas cúbicas (5,1 litros), posicionado em uma configuração dianteira do motor, de tração traseira e acoplado a um câmbio de 5 velocidades. O motor também possui um filtro de ar cilíndrico montado por padrão. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' O motor V8 do carro é bastante poderoso, proporcionando torque suficiente para fazer girar as rodas na largada e dar-lhe velocidade e aceleração decentes. O manuseio é relativamente estável para um muscle car, ajudado pela ótima suspensão. O quadro é muito pesado e bastante durável, mas os para-choques dianteiros e traseiros mostram um pouco menos de durabilidade do choque do que seria de esperar e o carro também não é particularmente resistente aos disparos. Os freios não são muito bons, o que significa que o carro exige que a disciplina de freio encaixe adequadamente. O carro geral parece o Sabre Turbo com um pouco menos de energia em troca de melhor encurralamento. O veículo mantém sua linha de manuseio da EFLC, embora o câmbio tenha agora apenas 4 velocidades. O veículo também mantém seu modelo de motor. No lugar de um turbocompressor, o Tampa possui um efeito de som sobrealimentado, que é amplificado quando um turbocompressor está equipado. Modificações O Tampa pode ser modificado nas seguintes oficinas: *Em oficinas TransFender no Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. *Na Los Santos Customs, no Grand Theft Auto Online. Missões ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *Nines and AK's - Usado para aprender a destruir os veículos atirando no tanque de combustível. *Yay Ka-Boom-Boom- Usado para explodir uma fábrica de drogas com uma bomba relógio no carro. *Puncture Wounds - Usado para lançar uma armadilha de stinger para estourar os pneus de um carro da lista Wang Cars . ''The Lost and Damned'' *Clean and Serene - Fazendo uma breve aparição na cena de abertura, com alguém inspecionando o compartimento do motor. ''"GTA Online" *Um dos veículos possíveis para conter suprimentos durante o Business Setup. Galeria do histórico de versões CYMERA_20180317_162600.jpg|Tampa em ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Tampa-TBoGT-front.png|Tampa em Grand Theft Auto IV: The Ballad of Gay Tony. Tampa-GTAO-FrontQuarter.jpg|Tampa em Grand Theft Auto Online. Variantes (Grand Theft Auto Online) Drift Tampa thumb|Variante Drift Tampa. O Drift Tampa é uma variante do Declasse Tampa, adicionada no Grand Theft Auto Online como parte da atualização do Manobras e Crânios Rachados. O veículo exibe várias modificações e um desempenho atualizado. Tampa Armado thumb|Variante Tampa Armado. O Tampa Armado é uma variante armada do Tampa apresentada em Grand Theft Auto Online como parte da atualização Tráfico de Armas. É personalizável com uma série de atualizações de armaduras e armas. Onde Encontrar ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *Pode ser encontrado estacionado na concessonária de carros usados em Jefferson, Los Santos (3D) . Este é o único ponto onde o Tampa aparece em Los Santos. *Também pode ser encontrado circulando na região de Easter Basin , Battery Point e Garver Bridge , em San Fierro, juntamente com o Buccaneer e o Manana , ambos usados como carros da gang Da Nang Boys . *Pode ser encontrado com imunidade total na missão Nines and AK's . "GTA TLAD" (The Lost and Damned) *O Tampa não spauwna em The Lost and Damned , apesar de aparecer em uma cutscene e estar listado no Guia BradyGames. A única maneira de acessá-lo é via Mod . ''The Ballad of Gay Tony'' *Raramente gera em Boulevard e Fortside , Bohan . *Pode ser visto aleatoriamente no trânsito ao sul de Algonquin , Middle Park e Middle Park West . *Raramente gera em Northwood , provavelmente engloba , Chinatown (desambiguação) , City Hall , Fishmarket South , Castle Gardens , Algonquin . *Se um Buffalo é conduzido em Lancaster , um Tampa pode aparecer. *Muitas vezes visto dirigir na ponte de Northwood Heights , especialmente se o jogador estiver dirigindo um Stallion. *Muitas vezes visto no Aeroporto Internacional Francis, Dukes . ''GTA Online'' *Pode ser comprado do Southern San Andreas Super Autos por US $ 375,000. *Um Tampa Verde escuro pode ser obrigado a transportar suprimentos durante a configuração do negócio de motoqueiros. *Este veículo pode ser selecionado aleatoriamente como um veículo-alvo da Securoserv durante uma missão de importação com uma das três variações: CRU51N, MU5CL3 e CH4RG3D. Curiosidades Geral *O nome do veículo pode vir da cidade de Tampa, Flórida . *Embora o Tampa possa ser restaurado para excelente condição em qualquer garagem da Transfender na GTA: San Andreas, a placa de licença permanecerá sempre torta. *Tampa toca as seguintes estações de rádio por padrão quando inserida: *GTA: SA: K-JAH West ou K-DST . *TLAD: Liberty Rock Radio. *TBOGT: San Juan Sounds. *GTA Online: Los Santos Rock Radio, [[Radio Mirror Park ou Vinewood Boulevard Radio. *Na missão Yay Ka-Boom-Boom, do Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, o Tampa com uma bomba-relógio possui em sua placa de licença a seguinte numeração: "TIMEBOMB", que traduzindo, significa "bomba-relógio",uma referência ao objetivo da missão, que é entrar na fábrica, armar a bomba, e sair de lá o mais rápido que puder. É um dos vários veículos no jogo que usam placas de licença com numerações especiais. Universo HD *Os emblemas do Tampa nunca são vistos no jogo. No entanto, as texturas ainda existem nos arquivos do jogo. *O Tampa pode ser visto em um cartaz emoldurado no escritório da garagem de Beeker em Grand Theft Auto V . Parece ser uma captura de tela de The Ballad of Gay Tony a julgar pela placa de Liberty City (HD), embora o carro esteja equipado com rodas diferentes para o "TBoGT" Tampa. *Um arquivo de áudio do scanner policial em Grand Theft Auto V chamado " 0x114AA0CA" menciona o carro pelo nome, indicando que era provável que fosse uma versão beta. *Além disso, em uma captura de tela oficial para a atualização Surpresa Festiva 2015 , um Tampa foi encontrado em segundo plano. Foi lançado oficialmente no site Southern San Andreas Super Autos em 23 de dezembro de 2015. *No GTA Online, a placa traseira pode ser quebrada se a parte traseira estiver danificada o suficiente porque a inserção faz parte do pára-choque traseiro. *A menos que o jogador possua um Tampa como veículo pessoal, ele não estará listado nas corridas de muscle car. Navegação Categoria:Veículos do GTA San Andreas Categoria:Veículos do GTA IV: The Ballad of Gay Tony Categoria:Veículos do GTA Online